Hypothèses
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Cette fic va présenter une série de listes faite par les Avengers concernant des détails. A ce jour : l'oeil de Fury, énerver Banner
1. L'oeil de Fury

_**Liste des 50 hypothèses concernant l'œil de Fury :**_

1- Comme il le prétend, il l'a perdu pendant la seconde guerre mondial.

2- Il a échangé son œil contre la vie du président.

3- Pendant l'une de ses missions pour le SHIELD, il a été torturé.

4- Un contrat a été placé sur toute sa personne, il a perdu un œil, mais plusieurs tueurs à gages ont perdu la vie.

5- Il aurait perdu son œil lors d'une explosion.

6- Enfermé dans une prison au Blablatonoha, il a dû manger son œil pour survivre.

7- Alors qu'il était encore un simple agent du SHIELD, il aurait prit une balle perdu.

8- Atteint d'une grave maladie depuis l'enfance, son œil a dû être retiré.

9- Il est né avec un seul œil.

10- Il aurait une bien meilleur acuité visuel avec son œil gauche, alors, pour mieux viser, il se cache un œil.

11- Il c'est arraché l'œil pour désamorcer une bombe.

12- Un accident provoqué en TP alors qu'il devait manipuler de l'acide.

13- Il serait un ancien boxer dont l'œil aurait explosé durant un affrontement.

14- Clint a voulu jouer a Guillaume Tel, il avait un rhume se jour là.

15- Natasha s'exerçait au lancé de couteau, il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

16- Il aurait un regrettable passé de tireur à l'arc.

17- Alors qu'il était éleveur de fauve, un spectacle a mal fini.

18- Un coiffeur lui a crevé l'œil à l'époque où il avait une coupe disco, depuis il se rase la tête.

19- Il a un strabisme et cherche à la cacher.

20- Un jour, l'équipe qu'il soutenait pour le « Super Bowl » a perdu, il s'est arraché l'œil de rage.

21- Il a voulu écraser une mouche égarée sur sa paupière à l'aide de l'objet qu'il avait dans la main : un couteau.

22- Il a voulu apprendre à se maquiller pour raison professionnel.

23- Il a les yeux verrons et cherche à le cacher.

24- Il a perdu un pari.

25- Il a parié avec Coulson qu'il arriverait à porté son bandeau pendant 10ans.

26- Il a parié avec Coulson qu'il arriverait a garder son œil ouvert pendant 3h, voyez le résultat.

27- Il a joué au jeu de la fourchette avec Natasha.

28- Un chat particulièrement féroce l'a prit en grippe.

29- Il trouve le look pirate tellement cool qu'il préfère porté un bandeau.

30- Il se trouve beaucoup plus viril avec un bandeau.

31- Jeune, il aimait tellement le look des pirates qu'il s'est retiré un œil.

32- Alors qu'il essayait de se coiffer, son peigne a dérapé, depuis, il se rase la tête.

33- Il aurait eu un regrettable accident de shampoing, depuis, il se rase la tête.

34- Encore enfant, il aurait eu un regrettable accident avec la paille de son coca.

35- Enfant, il s'amusait à ce maquiller, un jour son crayon a dérapé.

36- Comme Van Gogh, il a voulu offrir une partie de son corps à sa fiancée.

37- Il c'est essayé au magnétisme dans sa jeunesse.

38- Certains enfants se mette le doigts dans le nez, lui a préféré se mettre le doigt dans l'œil.

39- Il c'est toujours demandé quel pouvait être le goût d'un œil humain.

40- Il a essayé d'apprendre à se servir de baguettes.

41- Lors d'un voyage en France, une partie de boule de pétanque à mal fini.

42- Une partie de badminton a mal fini.

43- Une partie de Mikado a mal fini.

44- Une partie de baby-foot a mal fini.

45- Une partie de ping-pong a mal fini.

46- Une partie de fléchettes a mal fini.

47- Une partie de bille a mal fini.

48- Une partie d'os-lait à mal fini.

49- Une partie de pog a mal fini.

50- Son œil est tombé de lui même un beau matin de printemps.

**Par Tony Stark**

_Cher Tony Stark, _

_Aucune de ces hypothèse est la bonne, _

_Mais si tu veux, on peut essayer certaine de tes idées sur ta personne._

_Je dois avouer que j'aime tout particulièrement l'idée de l'acide. _

_Nick Fury_

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Le Blablatonoha a beaucoup changer après le départ de Fury, **_

_**Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. **_

_**... **_

_**Si vous vous posez la question : **_

_**Oui, je n'avais que ça a faire. **_

…

_**J'espère que ça vous amusé ne serai-ce qu'un peu !**_

_**Laissez des reviews ! **_

_**Ou Furie fera l'usage de l'acide sur Stark ! **_

_**(c'est là qu'on va voire qui aime ce bon vieux Tony...)**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, future MD, future maître du monde, future déesse du délire.


	2. Énerver Banner

_**Liste des 50 hypothèse sur la manières d'énerver Banner :**_

1- Envahir la terre.

2- Lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

3- Lui faire subir une explosion

4- Lui envoyer un laser dans la tête.

5- Le faire tomber du haut d'une falaise.

6- Être un dieu norvégien mégalo.

7- Caser ses lunettes.

8- Mettre du piment dans sa nourriture.

9- Mettre du poil à gratter dans ses draps

10 Mettre une punaise sur sa chaise.

11- Oublier de faire du café.

12- Lui faire tomber quelque chose de lourd sur les pieds.

13- Tirer la chaise sur laquelle il compte s'asseoir.

14- Mettre des tapettes à souris dans son lit.

15- Lui parler de Hulk.

16- S'engueuler autour de lui.

17- Remplacer sa camomille du soir par de la vodka.

18- Voler ses balles antistress.

19- Jouer au jeu du « ça fait pas mal mais ça fait chier ».

20- Toucher à ses rayons GAMA.

21- Tuer des petits animaux innocents.

22- L'enfermer dans un sous-marin.

23- L'enfermer dans un placard.

24- Se servir de lui comme cible pour Clint.

25- Chanter l'hymne américain durant sa sieste.

26- Apprendre à faire de la batterie pendant sa sieste.

27- Se battre pendant sa sieste.

28- S'entraîner aux rires diaboliques pendant sa sieste.

29- Monter un orchestre pendant sa sieste.

30- Mettre du ACDC pendant sa sieste.

31- Faire un mariage pendant sa sieste.

32- Faire un duo comique pendant sa sieste.

33- Faire quoi que ce soit susceptible de le réveiller alors qu'il dort.

34- Lui faire copier des lignes.

35- Profiter de son sommeille pour lui faire une crête Punk.

36- Le faire participer à l'entraînement de Steve.

37- Le faire participer à l'entraînement de Natasha.

38- Vouloir lui faire faire de la randonné.

39- L'inscrire à un cour de Yoga.

40- L'empêcher de regarder ses séries médical

41- L'empêcher de voir les Stars Wars.

42- Lui faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté.

43- Remplacer sa sonnerie de portable par du ACDC.

44- Remplacer sa sonnerie de réveil par du ACDC.

45- Le faire jouer au tape taupe avec Thor.

46- Finir un boîte d'œuf et la laisser dans le frigo.

47- Le traiter de vieux.

48- Voler sa carte collector de Pikachu.

49- Le faire perdre au Trivial Poursuite.

50- Essayer de le convaincre que le rose c'est mieux que le vert.

**Par Tony Stark**

_Cher Tony Stark, _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas l'intention de tester ces hypothèses sur ma personne, _

_Autrement vous allez aussi devoir faire une liste des 50 manière de calmer Hulk, _

_Ou une liste des 50 manière de ressusciter. _

_Docteur Bruce Banner. _

_PS : S'appeler Tony Stark marche très bien aussi. _

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Vu l'engouement qu'il y a eu pour la première liste, **_

_**J'ai décidé d'en faire d'autre, **_

_**Et au lieux de faire un nouveau OS à chaque fois, **_

_**Je vais les réunir sur cette fic. **_

_**Autre chose : toute les listes ne seront pas de la main de Stark. **_

_**Sur ce, à bientôt !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


End file.
